deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: The Musical/Video Gallery
This is a video gallery for Death Note: The Musical. Japanese 2015 production General Musical digest video (Japan 2015)|Digest clips from the performances Musical first commercial (Japan 2015)|Released Nov 12, 2014 Musical production announcement (Japan 2015)|Nov 12, 2014, features an early rehearsal of the song Death Note Musical second commercial (Japan 2015)|Released Apr 6, 2015 Musical cast photoshoot (Japan 2015)|Behind the scenes Musical rehearsal (Japan 2015)|Rehearsal clips, released with a news article Musical 2015 Don't Cross That Line Interviews Musical interview with Fuka Yuzuki (Misa)|Fuka Yuzuki (Misa) - first interview and performance clips Musical interview with Fuka Yuzuki 2 (Misa)|Fuka Yuzuki (Misa) - second interview and performance clips Musical interview with Fuka Yuzuki 3 (Misa)|Fuka Yuzuki (Misa) - third interview and performance clips Musical interview (Japan 2015)|Interview with Kenji Urai (Light), Hayato Kakizawa (Light), and Teppei Koike (L) Korean 2015 production General Death Note The Musical Highlights (Korean)|Performance highlights with English subtitles Musical first teaser commercial (Korean 2015)|Released Mar 31, 2015 Musical first commercial (Korean 2015)|Released Apr 6, 2015 Musical first commercial re-release (Korean 2015)|Released May 27, 2015 with date Musical second commercial (Korean 2015)|Released Jul 5, 2015 Musical pop-up exhibition (Korean 2015)|The cast attends the exhibition display 2015 Music videos Musical Korean photoshoot music video|Set to the English-language version of Where is the Justice? Death Note (Korean music video)|Death Note performed by Hong Kwang-ho (Light) The Game Begins (Korean)|The Game Begins performed by Kim Junsu (L) I'll Only Love You More (Korean)|I'll Only Love You More performed by Jeong Sun-Ah (Misa) 2015 Showcase Musical Showcase Highlights (Korean 2015)|Highlights from the Showcase Musical Showcase talk highlights (Korean 2015)|Highlights from the Showcase talk Musical Showcase scene sketch (Korean 2015)|Showcase 2015 Interviews Musical interview with Hong Kwang Ho (Korean 2015)|Hong Kwang Ho (Light) interview and photoshoot Musical interview with Park Hye Na (Korean 2015)|Park Hye Na (Rem) interview and photoshoot Musical interview with Jeong Sun Ah (Korean 2015)|Jeong Sun Ah (Misa) interview and photoshoot Musical interview with Kang Hong Suk (Korean 2015)|Kang Hong Suk (Ryuk) interview and photoshoot Musical interview with Kim Junsu (Korean 2015)|Kim Junsu (L) interview and photoshoot Korean 2017 production General Musical first teaser (Korean 2017)|Released Oct 31, 2016 Musical second teaser (Korean 2017)|Released Nov 22, 2016 Musical main commercial (Korean 2017)|Released Nov 30, 2016 Musical cast photoshoot (Korean 2017)|Behind the scenes of the photoshoot with interviews Musical trailer (Korean 2017)|Trailer/Digest 2016 Music videos I'll Only Love You More (Korean 2017)|I'll Only Love You More performed by Ben (Misa) The Way Things Are (Korean 2017 Music Video)|The Way Things Are performed by Kim Junsu (L) Death Note (Korean 2017 music video)| Death Note performed by Han Ji Sang They're Only Human (Korean 2017 music video)|They're Only Human performed by Kang Hong-Suk (Ryuk) and Park Hye-Na (Rem) Death Note Musical - Playing His Game (Korean 2017)|Playing His Game performed by Kim Junsu (L) and Han Ji Sang (light) Making of Playing His Game Music Video|Making of Playing His Game music video Behind the scenes of Playing His Game|Behind the scenes of the Playing His Game music video 2016 Showcase Musical Showcase announcement (Korean 2017)|Released Dec 11, 2016 Musical Showcase Highlights (Korean 2017)|Highlights from the Showcase held December 19, 2016 Musical Showcase (Korean 2016)|Showcase held December 19, 2016 and broadcast live online Japanese 2017 production Musical first commercial (Japan 2017)|Released Sep 29, 2016 using footage from the 2015 production Musical TV spot (Japan 2017)|Released April 24, 2017 using footage from the 2015 production Musical 2017 Concert Digest|Released March 20, 2017, Death Note: The Concert digest video Musical 2017 promo video|Released June 16, 2017 Musical 2017 Digest video|Released August 28, 2017 using footage from recent tours in Osaka and Taiwan Russian 2017 performances Playing His Game (Russian 2017 Comic Con)|Performed live at Comic Con Russia on October 1, 2017 Playing His Game (Russian 2017 Glastonberry)|Performed live at Glastonberry on November 2, 2017 I'll Only Love You More (Russian 2017 Glastonberry)|Performed by Mercedesz Csampai live on November 2, 2017 The Way Things Are (Russian 2017 Glastonberry)|Performed by Yaroslav Bayarunas live on November 2nd, 2017 Where is the Justice (Russian 2017 Glastonberry)|Performed by Alexander Kazmin live on November 2nd, 2017 Stalemate (Russian 2017 Glastonberry)|Performed live at Glastonberry on November 2, 2017 Japanese 2020 production Musical 2020 teaser trailer Playing His Game (Japanese 2019 music video) They're Only Human (Japanese 2019 music video) Category:Musical Category:Video Gallery